wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXII
Miecznik rosieński ciężką miał przeprawę z panną Aleksandrą, zanim zgodziła się pójść na ową ucztę, którą hetman dla swych ludzi wyprawił. Musiał tedy błagać prawie ze łzami uporną a śmiałą dziewczynę i zaklinać, że tu o jego głowę chodzi, że wszyscy, nie tylko wojskowi, ale i obywatele zamieszkali w okolicy Kiejdan, na długość ramienia Radziwiłła, mają się stawić pod groźbą gniewu książęcego, jakże więc opierać się mogą ci, którzy na łaskę i niełaskę strasznego człowieka są wystawieni. Panna nie chcąc narażać stryja ustąpiła. Jakoż zjazd był niemały, bo wielu okolicznej szlachty wraz z żonami i córkami przypędził. Lecz wojskowych było najwięcej, a zwłaszcza oficerów cudzoziemskiego autoramentu, którzy prawie wszyscy przy księciu wytrwali. Sam on, zanim ukazał się gościom, przygotował twarz pogodną, jak gdyby żadna troska nie zaciężyła mu poprzednio — pragnął bowiem tą ucztą nie tylko we własnych stronnikach i wojskowych ducha ożywić, ale okazać, że ogół obywateli po jego stronie stoi — a tylko swawolnicy opierają się unii ze Szwecją; pragnął okazać, że kraj cieszy się z nim razem, więc nie szczędził zabiegów ni kosztów, by uczta była wspaniała i by echo o niej rozeszło się jak najdalej po kraju. Zaledwie więc mrok pokrył ziemię, setki beczek zapłonęło na drodze zamkowej i dziedzińcu, od czasu do czasu armaty grzmiały, a żołnierstwu przykazano wydawać wesołe okrzyki. Ciągnęły tedy jedna za drugą kolaski, karabony i bryki wiozące personatów okolicznych i "tańszą" szlachtę. Dziedziniec zapełnił się pojazdami, końmi i służbą, bądź przybyłą z gośćmi, bądź miejscową. Tłumy, strojne w aksamity i lamy, i kosztowne futra, zapełniły salę tak zwaną "złotą", a gdy książę ukazał się wreszcie, cały jaśniejący od drogich kamieni i z łaskawym uśmiechem na ponurej zwykle, a przy tym wyniszczonej teraz chorobą twarzy, pierwsi oficerowie zakrzyknęli jednogłośnie: — Niech żyje książę hetman! Niech żyje wojewoda wileński! Radziwiłł rzucił nagle oczyma po zebranym obywatelstwie chcąc się przekonać, czy zawtórują okrzykowi żołnierzy. Jakoż kilkanaście głosów z lękliwszych piersi powtórzyło okrzyk, zaś książę zaraz począł kłaniać się i dziękować za afekt szczery i "jednomyślny". — Z wami, mości panowie — mówił — damy rady tym, którzy chcą zgubić ojczyznę! Bóg wam zapłać! Bóg wam zapłać!... I chodził naokół po sali, zatrzymywał się przed znajomymi, nie szczędząc w mowie tytułów: "panie bracie" i "miły sąsiedzie" — i niejedna twarz chmurna rozpogadzała się pod wpływem ciepłych promieni łaski pańskiej. — Już też niepodobna — mówili ci, którzy do niedawna z niechęcią patrzyli na jego czyny — aby taki pan i tak wysoki senator nieszczerze ojczyźnie życzył; albo więc nie mógł inaczej postąpić, jak postąpił, albo arcana w tym jakieś tkwią, które na pożytek Rzeczypospolitej wyjdą. — Jakoż od drugiego nieprzyjaciela mamy już więcej wytchnienia, który nie chce się powadzić o nas ze Szwedami. — Dajże Boże, aby wszystko zmieniło się na lepsze! Byli wszelako i tacy, którzy trzęśli głowami albo wzrokiem mówili sobie wzajem: "Jesteśmy tu, bo nam nóż na gardło położono." Lecz ci milczeli, gdy tymczasem inni, do przejednania łatwiejsi, mówili głośno, tak nawet głośno, żeby ich książę mógł dosłyszeć: — Lepiej pana zmienić niżeli Rzeczpospolitą pogrążyć. — Niechże Korona myśli o sobie, a my o sobie. — Kto zresztą nam dał przykład, jeśli nie Wielkopolska? — Extrema necessitas extremis nititur rationibus! — Tentanda omnia! — Całą ufność w naszym księciu połóżmy i na niego we wszystkim się zdajmy. Niechże Litwę i władzę ma w ręku. — Godzien on i jednej, i drugiej. Jeśli on nas nie wyratuje, zginiemy... W nim salus... — Bliższy on nam niż Jan Kazimierz, bo to nasza krew! Radziwiłł łowił chciwym uchem te głosy, które dyktowała bojaźń lub pochlebstwo, i nie zważał, że wychodziły one z ust ludzi słabych, którzy w niebezpieczeństwie pierwsi by go opuścili; z ust ludzi, którymi każdy podmuch wiatru mógł chwiać jak falą. I upajał się tymi wyrazami, i sam siebie oszukiwał lub własne sumienie, powtarzając z zasłyszanych zdań to, które zdawało się go najbardziej uniewinniać: — Extrema necessitas extremis nititur rationibus! Lecz gdy przechodząc mimo licznej grupy szlachty usłyszał jeszcze z ust. pana Jurzyca: "Bliższy on nam niż Jan Kazimierz!" — wówczas twarz jego wypogodziła się zupełnie. Samo porównanie i zestawienie go z królem pochlebiało jego dumie, więc zbliżył się zaraz do pana Jurzyca i rzekł: — Macie rację, panie bracie, bo w Janie Kazimierzu na garniec krwi tylko kwarta litewskiej, a we mnie nie masz innej... Jeżeli zaś dotąd kwarta garncowi rozkazywała, to od was, panów braci, zależy to zmienić. — My też garncem gotowi pić zdrowie waszej książęcej mości! — odrzekł pan Jurzyc. — O, toś mi waść w myśl utrafił. Weselcie się, panowie bracia! Chciałbym całą Litwę tu sprosić. — Trzeba by ją na to jeszcze lepiej okroić — rzekł pan Szczaniecki z Dalnowa, człowiek śmiały i ostry zarówno w języku, jak w szabli. — Co waść przez to rozumiesz? — pytał książę utkwiwszy w niego oczy. — Że serce waszej książęcej mości od Kiejdan obszerniejsze. Radziwiłł uśmiechnął się z przymusem i poszedł dalej. W tej chwili też zbliżył się do niego marszałek z doniesieniem, że wieczerza gotowa. Tłumy poczęły płynąć za księciem, jakoby rzeka, do tej samej sali, w której niedawno unia ze Szwecją została ogłoszona. Tam marszałek usadził wedle godności zaproszonych, wymieniając każdego z imienia i urzędu. Ale widać, że rozkazy książęce były i pod tym względem naprzód wydane, gdyż Kmicicowi dostało się miejsce między miecznikiem rosieńskim a panną Aleksandrą. W obojgu aż zadrgały serca, gdy usłyszeli swe nazwiska razem wymienione, i oboje zawahali się w pierwszej chwili: lecz przyszło im zapewne na myśl, że opierać się byłoby to samo, co ściągać na się oczy wszystkich obecnych, więc siedli obok siebie. Było im źle i ciężko. Pan Andrzej postanowił sobie być obojętnym, jakoby siedziała koło niego obca osoba. Wkrótce jednak zrozumiał, że ani on nie potrafi być tak obojętnym, ani ta sąsiadka nie jest tak obcą, aby mogli zacząć z sobą zwyczajną rozmowę. Owszem, oboje to zmiarkowali, że w tym tłumie osób i najrozmaitszych uczuć, spraw, namiętności on myśli tylko o niej, ona o nim, i właśnie dlatego tak im trudno. Bo oboje nie chcieli i nie mogli wypowiedzieć szczerze, jasno i otwarcie wszystkiego, co im leżało na sercu. Mieli za sobą przeszłość, ale nie mieli przyszłości. Dawne uczucia, ufność, znajomość nawet, wszystko było potargane. Nie było nic pomiędzy nimi wspólnego oprócz uczucia zawodu i żalu. Gdyby i to ostatnie ogniwo pękło, byliby właśnie swobodniejsi; lecz czas tylko mógł przynieść zapomnienie, obecnie było na to za wcześnie. Kmicicowi tak było źle, że prawie mękę cierpiał, a jednak za nic w świecie nie byłby odstąpił tego miejsca, które mu marszałek wyznaczył. Uchem łowił szelest jej sukni, baczył, udając, że nie baczy, na każdy jej ruch; odczuwał ciepło bijące od niej i wszystko to razem sprawiało mu jakąś bolesną rozkosz. Po chwili poznał, że i ona równie jest czujna, choć niby na niego nie zważa. Porwała go nieprzezwyciężona chęć spojrzenia na nią, więc zaczął strzyc ukośnie oczyma, póki nie ujrzał jasnego czoła, oczu nakrytych ciemnymi rzęsami i białej, nie pomalowanej barwiczką jak u innych pań twarzy. Było zawsze w tej twarzy coś tak dla niego pociągającego, że aż serce w biednym kawalerze zadrgało z żalu i bólu. "Żeby zaś taka zawziętość w tak anielskiej urodzie mieścić się mogła!" — pomyślał sobie. Lecz uraza była zbyt głęboka, więc wkrótce dodał w duszy: "Nic mi po tobie, niech cię inny bierze!" I nagle poczuł, że gdyby ów jakiś "inny" spróbował tylko skorzystać z jego pozwolenia, to by go na sieczkę posiekał. Na samą myśl o tym chwycił go gniew straszny. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy sobie przypomniał, że to przecie on sam, nie kto inny przy niej siedzi, .i że nikt, przynajmniej w tej chwili, o nią nie zabiega. "Tedy jeszcze raz na nią spojrzę, a potem się w drugą stronę zwrócę" — pomyślał. I znów począł strzyc ku niej z ukosa, ale właśnie w tej chwili ona uczyniła toż samo, i oboje spuścili co prędzej oczy, upokorzeni ogromnie, jakoby na grzechu złapani. Panna Aleksandra toczyła również walkę z sobą. Ze wszystkiego, co zaszło, z postępowania Kmicica w Billewiczach, ze słów Zagłoby i Skrzetuskiego, poznała, że Kmicic błądził, ale nie był tyle winny, nie zasługiwał na taką pogardę, na takie bezwzględne potępienie, jak poprzednio sądziła. Przecie on to tamtych zacnych ludzi od śmierci uwolnił, przecie tyle w nim było jakiejś wspaniałej dumy, że wpadłszy w ich ręce, mając przy sobie list, który mógł go uniewinnić, a przynajmniej od śmierci uchronić, nie pokazał jednak tego listu, nie rzekł ani słowa i poszedł na śmierć z podniesioną głową. Oleńka, chowana przez starego żołnierza stawiającego pogardę śmierci na czele wszystkich innych cnót, wielbiła męstwo z całego serca, więc nie mogła się oprzeć mimowolnemu podziwowi dla tej rogatej, rycerskiej fantazji, którą można było chyba razem z duszą z ciała wypędzić. Zrozumiała i to, że jeśli Kmicic Radziwiłłowi służył, to z zupełną dobrą wiarą — jakąż więc krzywdą było dlań posądzenie o rozmyślną zdradę! A jednak ona pierwsza wyrządziła mu tę krzywdę, nie oszczędziła mu ani obelgi, ani wzgardy — nie chciała mu przebaczyć nawet wobec śmierci! "Nagródź krzywdę — mówiło jej serce — wszystko się między wami skończyło, aleś mu to powinna wyznać, żeś go niesprawiedliwie sądziła. Dłużnaś w tym jeszcze i sobie..." Lecz było w tej pannie także dumy niemało, a może nawet i nieco zawziętości; więc wnet jej przyszło na myśl, że ów kawaler pewnie już o takie zadośćuczynienie nie stoi, i aż rumieńce na twarz jej wytrysły. "Skoro nie stoi, niechże się obejdzie" — rzekła sobie w duszy. Wszakże sumienie mówiło dalej, że czy pokrzywdzony o krzywdę stoi, czy nie stoi, wynagrodzić ją trzeba; lecz z drugiej strony i duma przytaczała coraz nowe argumenta: "Jeśliby słuchać — co być może — nie chciał, przyszłoby się tylko próżno wstydu najeść. A po wtóre: winien czy nie winien, rozmyślnie czyni czy też przez zaślepienie, dość, że ze zdrajcami trzyma, z nieprzyjaciółmi ojczyzny, i pomaga im ją gubić. Na jedno ojczyźnie wyjdzie, czy mu rozumu brak, czy uczciwości. Bóg go może uniewinnić, ludzie muszą i powinni potępić, i miano zdrajcy przy nim zostanie. Tak jest! Jeśli i nie winien, azali nie słuszna takim pogardzać, który tyle nawet rozmysłu nie ma, żeby zło od dobrego, występek od cnoty odróżnić?..." Tu gniew porwał pannę i policzki jej poczęły pałać. "Zamilczę! — rzekła sobie. — Niech cierpi, na co zasłużył. Póki skruchy nie widzę, póty mam prawo potępiać..." Po czym zwróciła wzrok ku Kmicicowi, jakby chcąc się przekonać, czy skruchy już w jego twarzy nie widać. Wtedy to właśnie nastąpiło spotkanie się ich oczu, po którym tak zawstydzili się oboje. Skruchy Oleńka może w twarzy kawalera nie dojrzała, ale dojrzała ból i zmęczenie wielkie; dojrzała, że ta twarz była tak wybladła jak po chorobie; więc litość ją wzięła głęboka, łzy jej napływały przemocą do oczu i schyliła się jeszcze mocniej nad stołem, ażeby wzruszenia nie zdradzić. A tymczasem uczta ożywiała się z wolna. Z początku widocznie wszyscy byli pod ciężkim wrażeniem, lecz w miarę kielichów przybywało fantazji ucztującym. Gwar wzmagał się. Na koniec książę wstał. — Mości panowie, proszę o głos! — Książę pan chce mówić!... Książę pan chce mówić! — wołano ze wszystkich stron. — Pierwszy toast wznoszę za zdrowie najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego, który pomoc przeciw nieprzyjaciołom nam daje i władnąc tymczasem tą krainą, nie wprzód ją zda, aż spokój zaprowadzi. Wstańcie, mości panowie, bo to zdrowie pije się stojący. Biesiadnicy wstali prócz niewiast i spełnili kielichy, ale bez okrzyków, bez zapału. Pan Szczaniecki z Dalnowa pomrukiwał coś do sąsiadów, a ci gryźli wąsy, by się nie roześmiać, widocznie dworował sobie z króla szwedzkiego. Dopiero gdy książę wniósł drugie zdrowie "kochanych gości", łaskawych na Kiejdany, którzy przybyli nawet i z dalekich stron, aby zaświadczyć o ufności swej w zamiary gospodarza — odpowiedział mu gromki okrzyk: — Dziękujemy! dziękujemy z serca! — Zdrowie księcia pana! — Naszego Hektora litewskiego! — Niech żyje! Niech żyje książę hetman, wojewoda nasz! Wtem pan Jurzyc, już trochę pijany, zakrzyknął całą siłą płuc: — Niech żyje Janusz Pierwszy, wielki książę litewski! Radziwiłł poczerwieniał cały jak panna, którą dziewosłębią, ale zmiarkowawszy, że zgromadzeni milczą głucho i poglądają na niego ze zdumieniem, rzekł: — W waszej i to mocy, ale za wcześnie mi waćpan życzysz, panie Jurzyc, za wcześnie! — Niech żyje Janusz Pierwszy, wielki książę litewski! — powtórzył z uporem pijanego pan Jurzyc. Pan Szczaniecki wstał z kolei i wzniósł kielich. — Tak jest! — rzekł z zimną krwią. — Wielki książę litewski, król polski i cesarz niemiecki! Znów nastała chwila milczenia — nagle biesiadnicy wybuchli naraz śmiechem. Oczy wyszły im na wierzch, wąsy poruszały się na zaczerwienionych twarzach i śmiech wstrząsał ich ciała, odbijał się od sklepień sali i trwał długo, a jak nagle powstał, tak nagle i obumarł na wszystkich ustach na widok twarzy hetmańskiej, która mieniła się jak tęcza. Radziwiłł pohamował jednak straszny gniew, który pochwycił go za piersi, i rzekł: — Wolne żarty, panie Szczaniecki! Szlachcic wydął usta i nie zmieszany wcale odpowiedział: — I to tron elekcyjny, a już też za wiele nie możem waszej książęcej mości życzyć. Jeśli jako szlachcic możesz wasza książęca mość zostać królem polskim, to jako książę Rzeszy Niemieckiej możesz i na godność cesarską być podniesiony. Tak ci daleko lub blisko do jednego jak do drugiego, a kto ci tego nie życzy, niech wstanie, wnet go tu na szable weźmie... Tu zwrócił się do biesiadników: — Wstań, kto nie życzysz cesarskiej niemieckiej korony panu wojewodzie wileńskiemu! Oczywiście nikt nie wstał. Nie śmiano się już również, bo w głosie pana Szczanieckiego tyle było bezczelnej złośliwości, że wszystkich ogarnął mimowolny niepokój, co też się stanie... Lecz nie stało się nic, jeno ochota do uczty się popsuła. Próżno służba dworska napełniała co chwila kielichy. Wino nie mogło rozpędzić posępnych myśli w głowach ucztujących ani coraz większego niepokoju. Radziwiłł z trudnością również pokrywał złość, bo czuł, że dzięki toastom pana Szczanieckiego zmalał w oczach zebranej szlachty i że umyślnie lub niechcący szlachcic ów wszczepił przekonanie w zebraną szlachtę, iż wojewodzie wileńskiemu nie bliżej do wielkoksiążęcego tronu jak do korony niemieckiej. Wszystko obrócone było w żart, w pośmiewisko — a przecie uczta po to w znacznej części była wydana, aby umysły z przyszłym panowaniem radziwiłłowskim oswoić. Co więcej, chodziło Radziwiłłowi i o to, aby takie ośmieszenie jego nadziei nie oddziałało źle i na oficerów w sprawę wtajemniczonych. Jakoż na ich twarzach malowało się głębokie zniechęcenie. Ganchof spełniał kielich za kielichem i unikał wzroku książęcego, a Kmicic nie pił, ale patrzył w stół przed sobą z namarszczoną brwią, jak gdyby rozmyślał nad czym lub toczył walkę wewnętrzną. Radziwiłł zadrżał na myśl, że w tym umyśle lada chwila może zabłysnąć światło i wydobyć prawdę z cieniów, a wówczas ten oficer, stanowiący jedyne ogniwo łączące resztki polskich chorągwi ze sprawą radziwiłłowską, potarga owe ogniwo, choćby z nim razem miał sobie i serce z piersi wyszarpnąć. Kmicic aż nadto ciężył już Radziwiłłowi i gdyby nie to dziwne znaczenie, jakie nadał mu zbieg wypadków, byłby od dawna padł ofiarą swej zuchwałości i hetmańskiego gniewu. Ale książę mylił się posądzając go w tej chwili o wrogie sprawie myśli, bo pan Andrzej cały był zajęty Oleńką i ową głęboką rozterką, jaka ich rozdzielała. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że kocha tę dziewczynę obok siedzącą więcej niż świat cały, to znów taką do niej odczuwał nienawiść, że zadałby jej śmierć, gdyby mógł — jej, ale zarazem i sobie. Życie tak mu się powikłało, że stało się dla tej prostej natury zbyt trudnym. Więc czuł to, co czuje dziki zwierz omotany siecią, z której nie może się wyplątać. Niespokojny i posępny nastrój całej uczty rozdrażniał go do najwyższego stopnia. Było mu po prostu nieznośnie. Uczta zaś posępniała z każdą chwilą. Obecnym wydawało się, że ucztują pod dachem z ołowiu, który wspiera się na ich głowach. Tymczasem nowy gość wszedł do sali. Książę ujrzawszy go zakrzyknął: — To pan Suchaniec, od brata Bogusława! Pewno z listami? Nowo przybyły skłonił się nisko. — Tak jest, jaśnie oświecony książę!... Jadę prosto z Podlasia. — Dajże waćpan listy, a sam siadaj za stołem. Ichmościowie wybaczą, że czytania nie odłożę, choć przy uczcie siedzimy, bo mogą się znaleźć nowiny, którymi się będę chciał z waszmościami podzielić. Panie marszałku, proszę tam pamiętać o miłym pośle. To mówiąc książę wziął z rąk pana Suchańca paczkę listów i począł pospiesznie łamać pieczęć pierwszego z brzegu. Obecni utkwili ciekawe oczy w jego twarzy i starali się odgadnąć z niej treść pisma. Pierwszy list jednakże nie zwiastował widocznie nic pomyślnego, bo oblicze książęce zaszło krwią i oczy zabłysły mu dzikim gniewem. — Panowie bracia ! — rzekł hetman — książę Bogusław donosi m i, że ci, co woleli się konfederować niż na nieprzyjaciela pod Wilno iść, teraz włości moje na Podlasiu pustoszą. Łatwiejże po wsiach z babami wojować!.. Godni rycerze!... ani słowa!... Nic to! Nagroda ich nie minie!... Po czym wziął drugi list, ale zaledwie nań okiem rzucił, twarz rozjaśniła mu się uśmiechem triumfu i radości. — Województwo sieradzkie poddało się Szwedom! — zakrzyknął — i w ślad za Wielkopolską przyjęło protekcję Karola Gustawa. A po chwili znowu: — Owóż ostatnia poczta! Dobra nasza, mości panowie! Jan Kazimierz pobit pod Widawą i Żarnowem!... Wojsko go odstępuje! Sam on na Kraków się cofa, Szwedzi idą za nim. Pisze mi brat, że i Kraków musi upaść. — Cieszmy się, mości panowie! -rzekł dziwnym głosem pan Szczaniecki. — Tak, cieszmy się! — powtórzył hetman nie zauważywszy tonu, jakim się Szczaniecki odezwał. I radość biła od całej osoby książęcej, twarz stała się w jednej chwili jakby młodszą, oczy nabrały blasku; drżącymi ze szczęścia rękoma rozerwał pieczęć ostatniego listu, spojrzał, rozpromienił się cały jak słońce i krzyknął: — Warszawa wzięta!... Niech żyje Karol Gustaw! Tu dopiero spostrzegł, że wrażenie, jakie owe wiadomości wywierają na obecnych, jest zupełnie inne od tego, jakiego sam doznawał. Wszyscy bowiem siedzieli w milczeniu, spoglądając niepewnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Niektórzy marszczyli brwi, inni pozakrywali twarze rękoma. Nawet dworacy hetmańscy, nawet ludzie słabego ducha nie śmieli naśladować radości książęcej na wieść, że Warszawa wzięta, że Kraków upaść musi i że województwa jedno po drugim odstępują prawego pana i poddają się nieprzyjacielowi. Było przy tym coś potwornego w tym zadowoleniu, z jakim naczelny wódz połowy wojsk Rzeczypospolitej i jeden z najwyższych jej senatorów oznajmiał o jej klęskach. Książę zmiarkował, że trzeba złagodzić wrażenie. — Mości panowie — rzekł — pierwszy bym płakał razem z wami, gdyby szło o szkodę Rzeczypospolitej, ale tu Rzeczpospolita szkody nie ponosi, jeno pana zmienia. Zamiast niefortunnego Jana Kazimierza będzie miała wojownika wielkiego i szczęśliwego. Widzę już wszystkie wojny ukończone i nieprzyjaciół pobitych. — Ma wasza książęca mość rację! — odrzekł Szczaniecki. — Kubek w kubek to samo powiadali Radziejowski i Opaliński pod Ujściem. Cieszmy się, mości panowie! Na pohybel Janowi Kazimierzowi!... To rzekłszy pan Szczaniecki odsunął z łoskotem krzesło, wstał i wyszedł z sali. — Win najlepszych, jakie są w piwnicach! — zakrzyknął książę. Pan marszałek pobiegł spełnić rozkazy. W sali zawrzało jak w ulu. Gdy pierwsze wrażenie minęło, szlachta poczęła rozprawiać nad wiadomościami i dyskutować. Wypytywano pana Suchańca o szczegóły z Podlasia i przyległego Mazowsza, które już Szwedzi zajęli. Po chwili wtoczono do sali smoliste ankary i poczęto odbijać w nich gwoździe. Humory ożywiły się i stopniowo stawały się coraz lepsze. Coraz częstsze głosy jęły powtarzać: "Stało się! nie ma już rady!" — "Może będzie lepiej! Trzeba się zgodzić z fortuną!" — "Książę nie da nas ukrzywdzić!" — "Lepiej nam niż innym... Niech żyje Janusz Radziwiłł, wojewoda nasz, hetman i książę!" — Wielki książę litewski! — krzyknął znowu pan Jurzyc. Ale tym razem nie odpowiedziało mu już milczenie ani śmiech — owszem, kilkadziesiąt zachrypłych gardzieli ryknęło naraz: — Życzym tego! Z serca i duszy życzym! Niech nam żyje! Niech panuje! Magnat wstał z twarzą czerwoną jak szmat purpurowy. — Dziękuję wam, panowie bracia!... — rzekł poważnie. W sali od świateł i oddechów ludzkich uczyniło się duszno jak w łaźni. Panna Aleksandra przechyliła się przez Kmicica ku miecznikowi rosieńskiemu. — Słabo mi — rzekła — chodźmy stąd. Jakoż twarz jej była blada, a na czole lśniły krople potu. Lecz miecznik rosieński rzucił niespokojnym wzrokiem na hetmana w obawie, czy mu porzucenie stołu nie będzie za złe poczytane. W polu był to odważny żołnierz, lecz z całej duszy bał się Radziwiłła. Tymczasem, na domiar złego hetman rzekł w tej chwili : — Wróg mój, kto ze mną wszystkich toastów do dna nie spełni, bom dziś wesół! — Słyszałaś? — rzekł miecznik. — Stryju, ja nie mogę dłużej, mnie słabo! — rzekła błagalnym głosem Oleńka. — To odejdź sama — odpowiedział miecznik. Panna wstała usiłując wymknąć się tak, aby niczyjej uwagi nie zwrócić; lecz sił jej brakło i chwyciła w niemocy za poręcz krzesła. Nagle objęło ją silne rycerskie ramię i podtrzymało już prawie mdlejącą. — Ja waćpannę odprowadzę! — rzekł pan Andrzej. I nie pytając o pozwolenie objął jej kibić jakoby żelazną obręczą, lecz ona ciężyła mu coraz bardziej, wreszcie nim doszli do drzwi, zwisła bezwładnie na jego ramieniu. Wówczas on wziął ją na ręce, tak lekko jak dziecko, i wyniósł z sali. Kategoria:Potop